Eirene Gorgon
100px Eirene Gorgon is the daughter of Euryale the Gorgon, sister of Medusa. She was created by pixiesera. Biography Personality Eirene is usually calm and collected. She’s a cool ghoul that likes to help her friends out. She despises stereotypes and people who assume what someone is like before they get to know them. She likes to give people the benefit of the doubt and doesn’t like to assume nasty things about others until she has some evidence. She loves music with a catchy beat, dubstep being her favorite. She is also a sort of literature nerd and likes to read poems and stories. She also likes the literary elements that go into writing lyrics for songs. Eirene is very athletic and likes running, dancing, and doing grimnastics. She is on the Grimnastics team at Monster High. Appearance Eirene is skinny, a bit on the short side, and tanned skinned. She has blue and black stripped markings on her arms and legs. She has blue and black striped snakes for hair. Her eyes are purple with a sliver of pink with slit pupils. Her eyes are tinted because of her contact lenses that prevent her gaze from turning people to stone. She has pierced ears and a naval piercing. History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Monster Type Eirene is the daughter of Euryale the Gorgon, sister of Medusa and Stheno. The three Gorgon sisters were cursed to be extremely ugly creatures with snakes for hair and a gaze that turns people to stone. Eirene inherited the snake hair and stone gaze from her mother (she wears special tinted contact lenses to prevent turning people to stone, even though it only lasts up to 24 hours like her cousin Deuce’s stare). She also inherited her mother’s bellowing cries and produces ear piercing shrieks when she is frightened or surprised. Relationships Family Eirene’s mother is Euryale the Gorgon. She currently lives at home with her. Eirene’s father is a striped sea snake naga. Eirene rarely sees her father but gets the occasional email update from him. She inherited her striped coral snake hair and skin tone from him. * It's possible that she has more siblings from her father but if she does it is unknown to her. Siblings from her mother: Serafina Gorgon, Momba, Coral Gorgon, and Hisstoria "Moo" Gorgon. * Eirene looks up to her older sister Momba. * Eirene is often the one that has to babysit Moo, who is 5 years old and in KinderCrypt. Cousins from her aunt Stheno: Seth Gorgon and Viperine Gorgon. Cousins from her aunt Medusa: Deuce Gorgon Friends Eirene is friends with Matt Grimswig and Morri Spellweaver. Romance Eirene is single and is not interested in anyone at the moment. She identifies as asexual and doesn't want to be in a relationship. She is open to a completely romantic and non-sexual relationship but hasn't found the right monster yet. Enemies Eirene doesn’t like anyone who stereotypes other people. Eirene has negative feelings towards Nefera de Nile, because of her selfish attitude and how she puts others down. She used to have an equal distaste for the younger de Nile sister as well but, seeing how Cleo has changed her mean girl ways, Eirene now only slightly dislikes her. These feelings towards the de Nile family is extremely awkward due to her cousin Deuce dating Cleo and her sister Momba dating Nefera. Pet Eirene has a pet female beige gerbil with blue eyes named Ceto. Ceto is named after Eirene’s grandmother, the mother of the three Gorgon sisters. Gallery File:Jubilrene_fusion.png|Jubilrene; a fusion between Eirene and Jubilee Harlequinade File:Gorgon_family_portrait_.jpg|Eirene and her sisters, Serafina and Momba File:Eirene_gorgon.png File:Eirene_pet.png|Eirene's pet, Ceto File:Eirene_skullette.png File:Eirene_gorgon_fullbody.png|Original artwork Trivia * Eirene was created in September 2011 * Eirene's voice claim is Pamela Adlon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gorgon Category:Pixiesera Category:Spotlight